


Unsubtle

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>hiya! fic request pretty please :D modernAU where Steve & Bucky are roommates & they're totally into each other but Steve is in denial about how he feels so Bucky keeps coming up with ridiculous adorable ways to seduce Steve (ex; "I'm sorry what oh my towel? you know how I like to drip dry Steve," "What's that you say you're bored well obviously we should wrestle naked won't that be fun?") lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsubtle

When you go to college, they tell you that everything is going to be different. You'll meet new people, try new things, have new experiences, and, yeah, all that is turning out to be true, and Steve's kind of happy about it.

 Less so about the proximity he's got these days with Bucky.

 They shared a room in Bucky's house, sure, but they also shared two walls, one with Ricky and Jack. the other with Becky. Mr. or Mrs. Barnes could walk in at any time, so Steve had an easier time keeping his eyes- and thus his crush- to himself.

 It wasn't that he was in the closet or anything. Steve had taken so much shit off of people anyway for his attitude that he'd never bothered pretending he wasn't queer. Bucky, too, came out sometime in middle school as pansexual, though the quickest way to get him in a fistfight was to imply that meant anything other than having age-appropriate crushes.

 It seemed a betrayal of the Barnes's trust, once they'd taken him in after his mom died- "You're barely a mouse, Steven," Mrs. Barnes had told him. "It's no trouble, I promise."- to have a crush on Bucky, and never mind that he'd been crushing since they were in elementary school. Before either of them realized that no, actually, wanting to kiss boys was not a logical extension of enjoying hanging out with male friends for everyone.

 Bucky's compulsion to spend eighty percent of his time in some form of undress was not helpful.

 

"Buck!" Steve exclaimed, raising his forearm to cover his eyes. "Why aren't you at least wrapped in the damned towel?!"

 "Oh come on, Stevie," Bucky said, settling himself on Steve's bed on a towel. "You know how I like to air dry."

 "I don't need to see all that, first of all," Steve complained. "And, secondly, that ain't even your bed!"

 Bucky made to get up.

 "No, no, forget it!" Steve shook his head, walking past him to the closet. "I don't wanna see your naked ass mid-climb, either. Put your junk away." He hit him in the chest with a pair of shorts.

 "I'm against the pants industrial complex," Bucky complained, sitting up enough to put the shorts around his feet and then laying down as he pulled them up.

 If Steve didn't know better, he'd have sworn Bucky waited until he was looking to push his pelvis skyward as he pulled the shorts up past his butt. Also, was it his imagination or was Bucky half-stocked?

 No. Imagination. Definitely his imagination. Also, he wasn't looking. Why would he be looking? Even if Bucky was naked, that wasn't an invitation to look.

 "What are we doing for dinner?" Bucky asked, getting  up off the bed as soon as Steve sat down and coming to lean over the back of his chair and rest his chin on top of Steve's head. Steve was glad he was still wearing jeans, and that his eyes were on his damned computer screen, checking his email. "I'm hungry."

 "Why didn't you go eat if you were hungry?" Steve asked. No clothes, no sense of personal space. Bucky seemed to exist to torture him.

 "I needed a shower," Bucky explained, crossing his arms and putting them across Steve's shoulders, which always felt so, so good. Steve's spinal correction had been mostly successful, but it still hurt sometimes and Bucky always could tell from the way he held his back and would come lean on it and put pressure on it that felt really, really good. "And I knew you'd need to eat, and that if I went without you, you'd try to subsist on whatever's in the damn mini fridge."

 Steve snorted quietly, shifting his back so Bucky's weight would compress his spine better. "Okay. What do you want to do? If you say pizza-"

 "Nah, not pizza," Bucky said. "Can't do pizza. How about, mm- shit, what's the diner doing today? Look it up."

 Steve sighed, clicking away from his email. Bucky nuzzled his hair and Steve felt severely tested by God.

 "Or we could order in and do Netflix. You got homework?"

 "Buck," Steve clicked through. "Mm, looks like, uh, fish? I guess. And vegan chili, which I am never doing again."

 Bucky snickered.

 "I always have homework."

 "Charcoal study? Wanna borrow my body?" He was like a cat. He was pushing gently forward in little waves like a massage chair, it felt amazing.

 "Cute. Art history paper. Something easy on the stomach. Greek?"

 "We can do Greek. What do you want me to put on? Anime? Cartoons? Something live action and trashy?"

 "I want to say anime but I will not do any work if it's interesting," Steve closed his eyes. Bucky smelled so, so good.

 Fuck, he was going to be half-stocked himself in a minute.

 "Stevie," Bucky said, and he frowned, because that meant Bucky was going to want him to call the Greek place, and he did not want to, and- "When's the paper actually due?"

 "Monday?" Steve wasn't sure where Buck was going with this, but to be fair, he was trying to see if he could use one of his cheat sites from his accommodations list to order the food for him and avoid the damn phone buzzing in his hearing aid.

 "Can I ask you something? Like a legit question."

 "Shoot." The accommodations portal would call the delivery place for them. Awesome. Awesome, awesome. He was glad he did his work study with them and not elsewhere on campus.

 Bucky's voice was so soft he almost missed it. "Why ain't we ever hooked up?"

 Steve's stomach flipped. He pulled away, turning around so his hearing aid was aimed more directly at Bucky's face. "Are  you high?"

 "Ass." Bucky pulled Steve's chair around. He was blushing. Bucky was actually blushing. Steve hunched in to try and settle his stomach spinning like a whirligig. He'd lost his appetite and it was too late to cancel the order. "I've done everything I could think of to get you to look at me like you want me short of askin', so I'm askin'. You can say no, I'll still be your best friend, I just-"

 Steve shot up out of his chair and kissed Bucky as hard as their height difference would let him.

 "Ass," he grumbled. "You ass."

 "We talked about this," Bucky said, sliding his arms around Steve's waist, still blushing. "I'm more of a top than anything, so-"

 "I'm going to beat the shit out of you," Steve promised, glaring up at him, pulling him down until their foreheads touched. "First for the pun, then for this. But I ain't doing that or the other thing until after dinner."

 "You can dictate, I'll type your paper," Bucky promised, nuzzling at him, kissing him over and over like an excitable, affectionate puppy. "After. Couch or bed?"

 Steve considered. The couch would be closer to the door for the takeout, and they wouldn't have to get up, eat, get up, move-

 But Bucky's naked ass had looked so goddamn hot on his sheets.

 "Bed."


End file.
